darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Liquid Ink
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShadowRaptor101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowRaptor101 (Talk) 08:57, May 22, 2011 'Need any Help?' I noticed you stated you are only on 6-2? I'd be more than happy to help you! Of course, I must first set up my PC again (it had a virus, so I took it to my friend who could fix it, I should be getting it back later today) but once I do so, I can help you whenever you'd like! I just recently beat 18-4 and am now on Endless Play Mode. I am Crog. Lvl 60 and I have at least 1 variant of each hero :) ShadowRaptor101 14:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The sequel thingy Hi there! Matvakama here (one of the new guys). Listen, I've read your post about the Darkspore sequel. It's really good! I have some other ideas too, though maybe a little bit different. Here they come: 2 Expansion packs: No.1 Darkspore: Operation Ulozc The Crogenitors rid their galaxy from the Darkspore completely, but barely a week after Xylan's defeat, they recieve a distress video message, regarding Crogenitors, that have settled in a neighborhood galaxy called the Ulozc Galaxy. The message contained information about some weird DNA virus spreading in their galaxy, either killing or mutating the affected ones. The Darkspore. Wanting to end the conflict once and for all, Crogenitor Cozem (the player Crogenitor I made up) raced through the Galactic Core to travel to the Ulozc Galaxy and, with his battle experiences with Xylan and his hordes, arrives to help the surviving Crogenitors erase the Darkspore from history. However, it ain't that easy. The strangest phenomenon in the universe, The Hyper-Horizon rises in the Ulozc Galaxy. If Cozem doesn't defeat the Darkspore and evacuate the galaxy, everything that existed in it, will be devoured by its Galactic Core. And so the race against time begins. Features: 6 new planets *Eldfal (home of Icegenesis) *Spectorium (home of Lightgenesis) *Hydor (home of Aquagenesis) *The Stellar Whirl (home of Aerogenesis) *Nerix Planetoid Complex (home of Geogenesis) *Inmo (the planet with all Genesis Types) 5 new genesis types: Ice (I don't care, if it's a part of Plasmagenesis), Aqua, Aero, Geo and Light 30 new heroes in the new Genesis Types (+5 from the old ones) (Variants included) 6 new Destructors 24 new Captains 55 new Minions 5 new Operatives 30 new Lieutenants A "League Of Legends" Arena in PvP Mode Special Arenas with enemies from a single Genesis Type: How many can you defeat in 5 minutes? A whole new adventure! No.2 Darkspore: 11th Genesis A month after rescuing the Ulozc Galaxy inhabitants from certain doom a sudden surge of dark energy pulsed through the galaxy. The Crogenitors' greatest fear has resurfaced: Xylan is back. Not only that, The Corruptor found the formula for the ancient link of the Genesis Types: the Energygenesis. Energygenesis existed long before the Genesis Types' discovery. The Ancient Crogenitors spreaded life utilizing it throughout the galaxy creating all life, including the Genesis Types. When the work was done, The Energygenesis was split into eleven parts each part hidden in different locations in the Galaxy. But now Xylan has reinvented the ancient Genesis and used it to conquer the galaxy once more. However, the Resistance, in desperation, made it as well to recreate the Energygenesis, but not before The Corruptor has conquered the galaxy. Now, with the enemy's weapon in their hands, The Crogenitors are leading the war to destroy the Darkspore once and for all. Features 8 new planets *Tarnad (new home of Aerogenesis) *Varia (new home of Icegenesis) *Terra Magna (new home of Geogenesis) *Hygner (moon of a Gas Giant) (new home of Aquagenesis) *Avohk (new home of Lightgenesis) *Alom (the world containing the Genesis Types described above) *Enetron (home to Energygenesis) *The Black Zone (The Corruptor's hideout and the sanctuary of all Genesis Types) 6 new heroes from the Energygenesis 1 new Destructor 1 new Boss (faced on Scaldron) The Corruptor (in a new design) 11 new minions 6 new Lieutenants 1 new Operative 4 new Captains Crogenitor Cozem, Master Of The Genesis (as a playable character) 7 new PvP Deathmatch Arenas 7 new "LoL" Arenas 7 new Genesis Type Arenas Hope ya like this!!